Heero des bois
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: un prince travestit, un robin des bois avec un flingue et un méchant vilain pas beau, sa résume tout né?


_Heero des bois_

_Auteur_ : Kyô Maxwell  
_Genre_ : Yaoi/Humour, parodie  
_Résumé_ : le titre est assez explicite je pense , Heero hors la loi, Duo princesse…….heu prince !

_Statut_ : One shot_  
Rating _: G_  
Disclamer_ : pas la peine de préciser qu'il ne sont pas à moua ! Mais si un jour je trouve la lampe d'Aladin…………..w

**Duo: chique chique des fics sur nous, en plus c'est ta première fics que tu publies sur nous**

**Kyô Maxwell qui tape sur son clavier et qui d'un coup se prend un sabre sous la gorge: Wuffy?chibi eyes**

**Wufei: KESKE TU ME RESERVES ENCORE TOA?**

**Kyô Maxwell: bin...relit ses notes un Trowa OOC pour toi**

**Trowa qui émerge enfin:...(kesako! Ô.ô)**

**Duo: rendors toi et on y goooooooo**

**Kyô Maxwell: Petite note, la fille qui s'appelle Camille c'est Mewa faites pas gaffe, g k'un second rôle minable TT **

**Duo: arrête de pleurer, c'est toi qui à écrit la fic, t'aurais du te mettre en avant!**

**Kyô Maxwell: ha ouai merdeuh jme suis faite avoir toute seule mais kel conneuh!**

Heero des bois :

Le roi était parti pour les croisades, laissant le royaume de Deathscythe aux mains de son frère le prince Treize. Lui confiant en même temps son fils messire Duo.

Il pensait rentrer très vite, et avait une grande confiance en Treize. Mais celui-ci se fit prisonnier dans le royaume ennemi d'OZ. Sa seule consolation était de savoir son royaume et son fils en de bonnes mains.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, car pendant que celui-ci était dans l'une des grandes prisons d'OZ. Le prince Treize, instaura de nouvelles lois. Ruinant les habitants de Deathscythe.

Treize était vautré dans son trône, les pieds sur un sac d'or, il avait fait appeler le prince Duo :

que me veux-tu Treize ? Demande Duo en entrant assez agacé d'être dérangé.

nous avons des nouvelles du roi ! Fit t'il en s'approchant du jeune garçon aux yeux améthyste

ha ? Et comment se porte le combat de père ?

cela fait un mois qu'il est prisonnier d'OZ ! Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il jouait avec la tresse du jeune prince

COMMENT ? Je dois partir le délivrer !

Treize le retint par le poignet :

tu as plus important à faire !

Duo le dévisage sans comprendre, Treize le force à s'asseoir sur son trône :

ton père m'a dit que s'il était prisonnier et porté disparu comme c'est le cas, j'aurais tout les droits sur ce royaume et sur toi, pour vous protéger ma t'il dit !

je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir !

Treize prend le menton du châtain entre son pouce et son index :

je veux que tu m'appartiennes, pour le bien de ce royaume, et pour mon plaisir !

Duo ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés, il se lève et court vers la sortie :

ça ne se passera pas comme tu le souhaites, mon père est toujours en vie ! Il reviendra avant mes 20ans !

L'adolescent disparaît laissant Treize rire cyniquement, en marmonnant :

j'ai toujours ce que je veux !

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, pour laisser entrer le shérif Zechs et quelques soldats en caleçon :

Monseigneur Treize, nous avons encore été attaqués par ces brigands ! Ils ont volé le coffre contenant les impôts royaux ainsi que nos vêtements !

Treize serre le poing et les dents :

il me reste encore à éliminer ce Heero des bois ! Il ne paye rien pour attendre !

Duo pleurait sur son lit, dans les bras de sa fidèle servante, la gentille et magnifique Camille (v) :

shuut calmez-vous majesté, cette crapule ne pourra rien faire tant que vous n'avez pas encore vos 20 ans !

Duo relève la tête :

c'est bien ça le problème Cam-chan, je vais avoir 20 ans dans une semaine !

maudit Treize! Jure Camille le poing levé

pourquoi suis-je aussi beau, avec un corps magnifique, des yeux qui font fondre tout le monde?

ouai bon bah sa vas, tu vas te vanter comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la fic que même

Duo sourit et chuchote :

ouais mais ce que je dis est vrai !

Duo reçoit un cousin dans la tronche.

Dans la forêt de Deathscythe vivait le célèbre Heero des bois et ses compagnons.

Le petit père Quatre âgé tout comme Heero de 20 ans, toujours joyeux, redonnant de la gaieté à ses amis.

Le grand Trowa, qui était doté d'une force remarquable, malgré la finesse de sa silhouette. C'est lui le plus âgé du groupe du haut de ses 23ans

Et le plus jeune, le petit Wufei, 19ans (Wufei : Chui pô pitit . ), l'air fragile mais se battant avec agilité. Elevé avec Trowa par sa nourrice. Il avait était trouvé dans une rivière alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours.

Heero des bois était connu pour donner aux pauvres les richesses des riches. (Logique, ça serait l'inverse y aurait rien à voler -'')

Aujourd'hui ils avaient récolté un bon butin, et ils se reposaient dans leur planque au cœur de la forêt.

Heero s'était installé sur une branche, regardant d'un œil distrait mais amusé Trowa qui comptait les pièces d'or assis à côté du jeune Wufei. Le châtain faisait exprès de faire tomber des pièces par terre près des pieds du brun pour pouvoir les récupérer et laissait une main baladeuse se faufiler sur les cuisses de son cadet :

TROWA ! ESPECE D'OBSEDE, JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !

calme toi Wu-chan fait le plus grand en passant une main dans les cheveux lisses et noirs de l'adolescent en colère.

Quatre quant à lui faisait cuire une boîte de raviolis, pour le dîner du soir, en chantonnant.

Trowa fit tomber une pièce dans la chemise de Wufei, et tout en s'excusant passe sa main sur le dos du chinois pour récupérer son bien. Il pouvait alors caresser à loisir la peau mate si douce :

dégage immédiatement ta main Trowa ! Prévient le plus calmement possible le jeune homme

mais attends j'la trouve pas, elle à dû tomber dans ton pantalon, suppose le châtain en glissant sa main dans ledit pantalon de Wufei.

Celui-ci se lève brusquement, enlève sa chemise au plus grand plaisir du châtain, la secoue et fit tomber une petite pièce brillante. Puis il remet son vêtement en hurlant :

TU VOIS, ELLE ETAIT BIEN DANS MA CHEMISE !

Trowa eut une moue déçue, ramasse la petite monnaie et se remet à compter pendant que le chinois avait rejoint Quatre pour l'aider.

Heero se décide alors à descendre de son perchoir et s'exclame :

Wufei, vas ranger les uniformes de soldats qu'on a chopé, demain Treize fait une petite réception avec tous les bourgeois de la région, on va dégoter un max de pognon !

Wufei obéit, prenant un sac et se dirige vers la grande cabane qui leurs servait de logis. Sans se retourner il hurle à Trowa :

arrête de regarder mes fesses comme si c'était une glace !

Trowa referme la bouche pour s'arrêter de baver et détourne les yeux :

tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire, pour avoir un max d'argent ? Demande Quatre en fixant son chef

Il répond à la place d'Heero :

on devrait enlever le prince Duo et demander une rançon !

ça c'est pas bête Quat'. Fit Trowa

oui ça me parait être une bonne idée même si c'est pas écrit dans le script de robin des bois !

(Bin vi, c'est robin des bois à ma sauce, ça reprend pas trop l'histoire originale !)

Heero réfléchit quelques minutes et affirme :

on va faire ça ! Le prince ne se montre jamais tout de suite dans les réceptions, Quatre et Trowa vous vous occuperez des gardes, Wufei et moi on le kidnappe !

ça tient debout acquiesce le grand châtain, je vais rejoindre Wu pour lui expliquer le plan

Il accourt vers l'endroit où s'était dirigé peu de temps avant le chinois. Et en moins de 5 minutes les deux autres entendent les hurlements de celui-ci.

Quatre pouffe de rire, pendant qu'Heero se frappe le front :

incorrigibles ces deux là !

Camille suivait Duo qui tournait en rond, elle essayait de le dissuader de ne pas mettre à exécution son plan :

ne faîtes pas sa majesté !

Cam-chan, je t'ais déjà dit cent fois de me tutoyer !

oui, mais ne fugue pas, la colère de Treize sera une horreur !

demain soir, lors de la réception, je me déguiserais en servante, et j'irais voir ce Heero des bois pour qu'il me vienne en aide en donnant une sacrée correction à Treize ! Et toi tu m'accompagnes c'est irrévocable !

mais promets moi qu'on reviendra le soir même !

Duo semble réfléchir, il aurait voulu fuguer sans retour, mais laisser son royaume sous l'entière responsabilité de Treize, alors que son père pourrait revenir :

je te le promets !

Camille soulagée quitte la pièce.

Heero et ses amis s'étaient rendus en ville, pour donner aux habitants l'argent qui leurs étaient dû.

Pendant que Quatre et Wufei faisaient le partage et que Trowa s'était éclipsé on ne sait où, Heero se promenait dans le marché, scrutant le château qui de là où il se trouvait, était visible.

Soudain un carrosse se dresse derrière lui, le cocher s'arrête pour hurler à Heero de se pousser de la route :

hé petit dégage, tu gènes !

Heero lui lance son fatal-regard-froid-qui-tue-tout-ce-qui-bouge-et-même-que-si-tu-respire-t'es-mort, mais ne se pousse pas d'un pouce (vieille rime a deux balle), examinant l'écusson royal sur la portière. Une jeune fille d'une laideur fulgurante sort la tête de la voiture pour voir qui osait la mettre en retard :

la damoiselle qui se trouve à l'intérieur et la cousine du prince Duo, il sera sûrement fâché d'apprendre qu'un pauvre la mise en retard ! Continue le conducteur

ho ! Une bourgeoise ? J'en déduis alors qu'elle doit avoir beaucoup de bijoux de valeur !

comment oses-tu ? Demande le cocher furieux en levant son fouet

Heero saute pour éviter l'attaque, et se retrouve à l'intérieur du carrosse à côté de deux femmes.

Wufei et Quatre attirés par le remue-ménage avaient accouru pour voir leur camarade déposséder de leurs biens les deux dames.

Le cocher de plus en plus rouge de colère, saisit son fouet, et allait lacérer le dos d'Heero. Wufei se précipite alors pour recevoir le coup à sa place. Il tombe durement par terre, relevé par Quatre :

tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à mes camarades ! Hurle Heero un collier de perles blanches dans la bouche.

parce que c'est toi peut être qui vas me battre, tu ne portes même pas d'arme ! Ricane l'autre

''BAM !''

Les deux jeunes filles hurlent comme des harpies en chaleurs un jour de printemps sauvage, en voyant leur défenseur tomber au sol. Trowa, l'avait d'un coup de poing sur la tête assommé. Il enjambe rapidement le corps KO de l'homme et se précipite vers Wufei pour examiner sa blessure :

ça va Trowa, j'ai eu pire bougonne le chinois

Wu chéri dorénavant tu ne me quittes plus, je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive ! Et tout en le prenant dans ses bras, malgré que le jeune homme se débatte, il se dirige vers la forêt :

on rentre, je vais te soigner !

Tro j'ai pas besoin de ça, LACHE MOAAAAA

Peine perdue, celui-ci se faisait emporter.

Quatre s'avance vers les deux femmes toujours dans le carrosse et leur afficha son plus beau sourire :

alors damoiselles, la bourse ou la vie ?

Celle qui paraissait la plus noble reprit son calme et d'un air solennel sort un petit sac plein d'or, enlève le reste de ses bijoux et les tend au blondinet :

laissez nous partir ! Ordonne t-elle

Quatre tout en examinant leur nouveau butin se courbe pour les laisser passer, la deuxième jeune femme qui devait être une servante se mit à la place du cocher et, tout en lançant un regard noir à Heero, prit le chemin du château.

Monseigneur Duo ! Fait le shérif Zechs en entrant dans sa chambre, Réléna votre cousine est arrivée !

fais la attendre dans le salon, je viens.

Une fois le blond sorti, Duo se laisse tomber sur son lit en jurant dans toutes les langues :

pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aie cette fichue cousine, elle va pas me lâcher maintenant. En plus son odeur m'insupporte, à croire qu'elle ne se lave jamais ! Elle a une haleine de chameau, et une face de loche !

Il se lève, prenant une grande inspiration, se dirige vers le salon pour accueillir son immonde cousine.

A peine était t-il entré, que celle-ci se jette à son cou, en piaillant et hurlant des mots incompréhensibles. Duo à bout de nerfs la repousse violement :

mais qu'as tu donc Réléna ?

des brigands, des voleurs, ils m'ont pris mon argent et mes bijoux !

si je peux me permettre prince, je pense que c'est un coup de ce minable Heero des bois et sa bande ! Fait remarquer Zechs

Le visage de Duo s'éclaircit, il aimait bien ce Heero et sa bande, en tout cas ils avaient donné une bonne correction à sa cousine :

Réléna ! Je suis enchanté de vous voir, et en si bonne forme qui plus est !

TREIZE ! TON ROYAUME EST VRAIMENT MEDIOCRE !

mais voyons que se passe t'il ?

on ma dépouillée, volée, frappée………..

qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être menteuse parfois souffle Duo à Camille qui les avaient rejoint

on me dit que ce brigand s'appelle Heero des bois. J'exige que tu le fasses pendre !

Elle arrange sa robe rose bonbon et fit :

Duo demande à ta servante de me mener à ma suite !

Camille emmène-la je t'en supplie, donne lui la chambre la plus éloignée de la mienne. Chuchote t'il

Duo je tiens à ce que tu sois présent à la réception de demain ! Commence Treize

compte là dessus et boit de l'eau marmonne le prince, je vous ferais honneur de ma présence fit il à haute voix tout en s'éclipsant jusqu'aux jardins

Le lendemain, une heure avant le début de la réception :

TROWA LACHEUH MOAAAAA ! Hurle Wufei en se dégageant des bras du châtain, je peux m'habiller seul. Marmonne t'il en s'éloignant

Heero enfile l'uniforme de soldat et gémit :

HEURK sa pue !

te plains pas commence Trowa, moi mes bottes sont trop petites, le casque sent la sueur, y a des miettes de biscotte dans les poches, les gants sont moites, le pantalon est troué là ou il faut pas, l'uniforme gratte…. (Total OOC je sais, Trowa ne parle jamais)

ok, ok j'ai compris

attends je t'ai pas parlé des trucs qui me chatouillent dans mon col !

je préfère pas savoir ce que c'est ! Fait Quatre un soupçon dégoûté.

Wufei revient, la chemise lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, les manche lui recouvrant les mains, le casque lui arrivant aux yeux, le pantalon lui couvrant les pieds (kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ) :

ça me parait trop grand !

t'es trop mimi comme ça Wu ! Fait Trowa en joignant ses mains d'un air chibi

Quatreuh ! Gémit le chinois

Ledit Quatre s'approche de lui armer d'un fil et d'une aiguille :

je te retouche ça en moins de 5 minutes !

Un quart d'heure plus tard :

VOUAIEUH, Quatre ça faits la sixième fois que tu me piques les fesses !

pardon Wu mais arrête de bouger !

tu veux que je fasse un bisou au vilain bobo? Propose Trowa une auréole sur la tête

grrr t'approche pas !

hééééééééé normalement l'histoire doit tourner autour de moaaaaaaa ! Hurle Heero

t'as une preuve ?

rien qu'à voir le titre, vouai !

pas bête, un point pour lui affirme Wufei

bon wala, c'est finit fait Quatre en coupant le fil avec les dents

Heero se redresse, met sa main devant ses yeux (comme dans le générique) et crie :

attention prince, la bande à Heero des bois arrive, MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

mon dieu Heero dis pas que t'es avec nous ! Chuchotent Quatre et Trowa en se cachant la figure.

Arrivés dans le château, Heero donne ses derniers ordres, et, suivi du chinois se dirige dans les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre du prince :

fais très attention à toi Wu ! S'inquiète Trowa

mouai ça va… bougonne t'il

Et ils disparaissent, pendant que les deux autres les couvrent :

dis moi Trowa, pourquoi tu t'attaches autant à Wufei ? Je pensais que tu le prenais plus comme ton petit frère.

Quat, je l'aime, et l'amour ne se contrôle pas ! Je sais que ça ne sera jamais réciproque, alors je l'embête un peu mais je le protège pour celui ou celle qui l'aura à ma place !

Des bruits de pas se font entendre :

des gardes, tu es prêt Quatre ?

oui allons y-

Cam-chan, place bien la capuche sur ma tête, il ne faut pas qu'on voie mes cheveux et mon visage

Une fois Duo habillé en robe de servante, il se tourne vers Camille et lui sourit :

chui belle ?

magnifique

alors allons-y

Il sort de la pièce toujours suivie de la jeune fille. Il court à travers un couloir et butte contre Heero. Duo tombe lourdement par terre en se frottant la tête et en jurant :

shit shit shit, qui est l'abruti qui m'a fait tomber !

Puis se reprenant, en s'apercevant qu'il avait pris une voix grave. Il fit d'un timbre aigu :

ho je m'excuse soldat, je ne vous avait pas vu……Il reste un instant ébloui par les yeux du garde, deux perles cobalt froides comme la glace :

je ne vous ai jamais vu ici fait remarquer Camille

……..

HEERO ! Hurle Wufei qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers, les gardes arrivent pour chercher le prince !

Heero sort une arme de dessous son uniforme (Oui ce n'est pas un arc, Heero à bien voulu jouer dans la fic à condition que je ne le sépare pas de son flingue) et le braque sur ce qu'il croyait être une servante :

conduisez moi au prince ordonne t'il

vous êtes Heero des bois ? Demande Duo de sa voix normal

Heero étonné acquiesce. Duo enlève alors sa capuche et affirme :

je suis le prince Duo et je…

A peine avait t'il dévoilé sa véritable identité, qu'Heero l'avait pris sur son épaule et dévalait les escaliers suivi de Camille. En bas Wufei se battait contre trois gardes, il sursaute en voyant Heero et son fardeau :

Heero, on devait enlever le prince pas une bonne !

Le brun, tout en tenant fermement Duo, tire sur les hommes qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux :

c'est le prince !

il aime se travestir ?

….chai pas, chacun ses hobbies

héééééé c'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Quatre et Trowa les avaient rejoint :

alors on s'amuse sans nous ? Demande Quatre en assommant l'un des hommes en souriant angéliquement

Wu ça va ?

mais oui !

Treize et Zechs avaient accouru alertés par un soldat :

mais c'est Heero des bois ! Rugit le souverain, attrapez le !

mais il a un otage fait remarquer Zechs

ce n'est qu'une servante !

Heero pose Duo par terre, faisant bien attention que sa capuche couvre son visage :

Wufei, mène la….heu……..le à la planque discrètement, on te couvre !

Le chinois prend Duo par le poignet et se fraye un chemin parmi le champ de bataille.

Les soldats ne se préoccupaient même plus de s'avoir qui ils frappaient.

Treize retint Wufei qui tressaillit :

toi emmène ces servantes à l'abri, et reviens te battre !

Il le lâche, le chinois reprenant le poignet de Duo s'éclipse, béni soit son casque trop grand !

Trowa, en ayant assez, farfouille dans sa poche et en sort trois billes rouges. Heero et Quatre qui avaient l'air d'avoir compris ce que préparait leur ami, se regroupent près de lui.

Il lance les billes par terre, libérant ainsi un nuage de fumée, Heero en profite pour voler les bagues de Treize et tout trois disparaissent :

j'le tient chef, j'le tien ! Hurle un soldat en étranglant quelqu'un

lâche……….moi………..tu m'étouffe………..crétin ! Cri Zechs

RAAAAAAA ce Heero, Zechs vas voir si Duo vas bien, si il a osé lever ne serait-ce le petit doigt sur lui…..

Le shérif disparaît quelques instants et réapparut paniqué :

il n'est plus la ! Le prince Duo a disparu !

Une énorme veine s'affiche sur le front de Treize et il hurle tellement fort qu'une fenêtre éclate en plein dans la gueule de Réléna qui buvait un thé en discutant avec un invité qui s'était endormi.

dis Quatre, t'as pas entendu un cri ? Demande Heero, alors qu'ils étaient dans la forêt, sur la route de leur planque.

oui, t'as raison !

Une fois entrés dans leur refuge, Trowa se jette sur Wufei, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures pour voir si il avait été blessé. Duo parut assez étonner de voir autant de tendresse venant d'un homme pour un autre. Enfin c'est vrai, que lui n'avait jamais été attiré particulièrement par les femmes, dégoûté à jamais de la gente féminine grâce à sa chère cousine :

WUFEI ! Hurle Heero, apparemment en colère

ou….i ? Fait Wufei en se débattant avec un Trowa mode ventouse

pourquoi le prince est libre de ses mouvements ? Heero se précipite sur Duo et sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le ligote sur une chaise, puis le bâillonne.

hé libère le tout de suite ! Hurle Camille

Heero saute sur la jeune fille et lui réserve le même sort que son maître. Puis tout fier il rejoint ses amis :

heu…Heero, tu devrais peut être les libérer demande doucement Wufei

ha non, on c'est donnés assez de mal à le kidnapper, on va pas le laisser filer !

voyons réfléchis, si il avait voulu s'enfuir tout à l'heure avec moi, il l'aurait fait ! Crie Wufei énervé

tiens c'est vrai

Wufei et Quatre délivrent les deux jeunes gens :

non mais ça va pas espèce d'imbécile ! Hurle Camille

Duo la retins avant qu'elle ne massacre Heero des bois :

pourquoi vous êtes vous laissés faire ? Demande Trowa

et surtout, question existentielle pourquoi zètes habillé en fille ? Questionne Heero

je voulais vous voir pour que vous m'aidiez ! Commence Duo en rajustant sa robe dignement

t'aider à quoi prince drackqueen ?

hééééééééééééé je me suis juste déguisé pour venir jusqu'à vous, je pouvais pas savoir que vous voudriez me kidnapper ! Crie le prince, il s'approche de Wufei et ajoute :

au moins ce beau jeune homme m'a bien accueilli et ne c'est pas MOQUÉ de moi !

Il pose ses mains sur les épaules du chinois en signe d'amitié. Trowa chope le bras de SON mamour-chéri-a-lui-et-si-tu-tentes-de-l'approcher-t'es-mort ! Et le ramène vers lui :

LACHEUH MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

S'ensuit une longue gueulante venant d'un chinois qui essaye de se débattre de mains baladeuses d'un Trowa surjaloux.

je ne comprends pas quel est votre souhait ! Fait Quatre

Treize veux que je lui appartienne en m'épousant, j'ai bien entendu refusé, mais si lors de mes 20 ans qui se déroulerons dans une semaine, mon père n'est pas revenu ça risque d'arriver.

Heero parut outré et saute au devant du prince en lui prenant les mains qu'il baise galamment. Duo rougit instantanément :

je vous aiderais prince travesti, parce que je n'aime pas ce Treize !

chui pas un travestiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

vous nous ferez l'honneur de dîner avec nous commence Quatre, Wufei et Trowa vont se dévouer pour aller acheter de quoi manger.

NANI ! Hurle le chinois, moi et cet obsédé ?

maieuh chui juste dingue de toa Wu-chan

Melle vous venez avec moi chercher du bois ? Demande Quatre à la servante qui accepte, trop contente de laisser seul à seul les deux jeunes hommes.

Heero s'assoit par terre, pendant que Duo ôtait sa robe. Il ne remarque pas les yeux brillant dans son dos lorsque son torse fut découvert. Il se retourne vivement rouge de confusion :

vous z'auriez pas des vêtements à me prêter ?

moi je te trouve mignon comme ça !

……rougit le petit prince

Heero secoue la tête, pour faire taire ses idées perverses et se dirige dans le cabanon pour en sortir un pantalon noir et un débardeur de la même teinte :

j'ai que ça qui vous conviendrait ojisama !

Duo chope les vêtements et s'habille en vitesse en marmonnant un léger merci :

je trouve ça bizarre que Treize veuille vous épouser commence Heero

oui, il à toujours essayé de me coincer dans un coin, mais mon père le gênait. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, il en profite !

ne t'en fais pas prince, je t'aiderais ! Il lui fit un sourire en coin qui fit craquer le natté

Heero s'approcha du visage de Duo et lui caresse une mèche de cheveux :

tes yeux son magnifiques !

mer….merci #-#

La bouche du brun s'approchait de plus en plus près de celle du châtain :

PUTAIN TROWA, VIRE TA MAIN DLA !

Les deux jeunes s'éloignent rapidement l'un de l'autre, Wufei prépare le repas pendant que Trowa s'assoit près d'Heero :

on vous dérange ?

non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

t'as pas vu tes joues toutes rouges et celles du prince, ça me rappelle quand j'ai vu Wufei dans la rivière en train de se laver….heu oups !

KOA ! Tu as fait koa ?

c'est que……

Trowa tu es irrécupérable ! Affirme Heero

héhéhé

pff à présent j'irais faire ma toilette ailleurs !

mais….

pas de mais Trowa ! Coupe Wufei en entrant dans la cabane

Trowa souffle et laisse sa tête balancer en arrière :

Wufei ne vous aime pas ?

hein ?

Trowa fixe Duo qui avait posé cette question :

ce jeune homme ne vous aime pas ? Répète t'il

bin….je pense qu'il a du mal à me supporter, mais je l'aime alors tant que je peux rester auprès de lui, je me sentirais bien (enfin c'est surtout que Kyô Maxwell adore les 3x5 v)

je trouve ça mignon !

Wufei sort en trombe de la cabane et donne un léger coup de poing sur la tête de Trowa :

baka, bien sûr que je te supporte, c'est juste que…..

Toute l'attention du français reposait sur le chinois, celui-ci continue un peu confus :

c'est juste que….T'ES QU'UN PERVERS !

Le chinois s'éloigne vers la rivière pour chercher de l'eau, le châtain le suivit en tentant de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas qu'un pervers, et qu'il pouvait lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire !

ils forment vraiment un couple adorable affirme Duo

ouais et ça dure comme ça depuis un bon bout de temps, faudrait peut être que ça accélère !

que dites vous sire ?

je vais organiser un tournoi de tir, Heero des bois ne pourra pas résister, c'est à ce moment que mes hommes le kidnappent et on lui fait avouer où est la princess…..heu le prince puis on le tue !

très intéressant bien sûr mais si il s'enfuit ?

ba on fera un truc plus soft, on brûle le village !

ça va être soirée barbecue ?

on peut dire ça comme ça !

Après le dîner :

Duo, Duo faudrait pi t'être penser à rentrer au château !

oui, tout à l'heure Cam-chan, là chui super concentré !

Heero qui est devant lui étale ses cartes sur la table en ricanant :

j'ai encore gagné !

merde ! Peste Wufei

aller Wufei, faut que tu enlèves ton pantalon, sinon t'as un gage ! Affirme joyeusement Quatre

L'asiatique tourne sa tête vers le français qui se lèche déjà les babines :

aller monsieur Wufei ! Encourage Duo

pourquoi je suis toujours le plus malchanceux à ce jeu ?

c'est la vie !

Le chinois se lève et commence à faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses fines jambes musclées, Trowa tombe dans les pommes dans une large mare de sang. Heero, Quatre, Duo et Camille applaudissent :

''Clap, clap, clap''

c'est du grand art ce saignement de nez Tro ! Dit Heero émerveillé

Wufei arrête de te cogner la tête contre l'arbre, tu risques de lui faire mal ! Prévient Quatre

Le blondinet traîne Trowa dans la cabane, le nettoie aidé de Camille et l'allonge :

ça a été éprouvant pour lui

il va s'en remettre ? Questionne la jeune fille

bin sa dépend, une fois il est resté dans le coma une semaine !

Le prince Duo se lève :

bon, je vais prendre congé de vous, il se courbe et salue tout le monde

laissez-moi vous raccompagner, s'exclame Heero

Duo sourit :

non ne vous dérangez pas, j'espère que vous allez faire quelque chose pour mon problème

ne vous en faîtes pas !

CAM-CHAN on y va !

La jeune fille accourt, salue à son tour les jeunes hommes et suit son maître :

alors mon cher Heero, on dirait que t'as craqué ! Affirme Wufei en se rhabillant

NON MAIS SA VA PAS NON ? Et toi tu ferais mieux de dire à Trowa ce que tu ressens !

JE NE RESSENS RIEN !

SA TOMBE BIEN MOI NON PLUS !

C'EST PAS CE QUE JE CONSTATE QUAND T'ES AVEC LUI, T'ES TOUT ROUGE !

OMAE O KOROSU !

j'tattends !

Heero course le chinois pendant que Quatre empoche les gains de la partie de carte discrétos.

ho mon dieu, prince Duo, vous êtes de retour ? S'exclame le shérif Zechs

bin oui, où voulais tu que je sois ?

mais on pensait que vous vous étiez fait kidnapper par ce vil sacripant de Heero des bois !

mais non voyons je me promenais

de toute manière ne vous en faites pas sire ! Monseigneur Treize organise un concours ce tir pour prendre au piège ce Heero mais je suis désolé je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler, si je vends la mèche je suis cuit

Duo écarquille les yeux et répète :

un concours de tir avez-vous deviné ?

intuition !

Duo se précipite vers sa chambre en emmenant sa fidèle servante à sa suite, il s'enferme alors à l'intérieur sans prêter attention à Zechs qui lui criait que Treize serait heureux de le voir :

Cam-chan il faut prévenir Heero !

hm il t'as tapé dans l'œil hein ?

voyons l'heure n'est pas à s'extasier sursonjolipetitculetsesyeuxquifontréverréveilleretpisesmagnifiquescheveuxenbataillequifonttoutsoncharmerhooooooooooooool'esbomonpititvoleur !

bon c'est pas bientôt fini oui, il nous faut un moyen infaillible pour contacter Heero des bois !

Duo s'approche de sa fenêtre et aperçoit un panneau lumineux ou il est inscrit : moyen infaillible pour contacter Heero des bois !

mais bien sûr, Cam-chan vas là bas et utilise ce moyen infaillible pour contacter mon mamouradoréchériquej'aime !

Celle-ci court, vole à la demande de son maître, elle croise Treize qui se dirigeait dans la chambre de Duo.

Camille arrive enfin au panneau et ce retrouve à nouveau dans la planque d'Heero des bois :

(C'est sa le moyen infaillible pour contacter Heero des bois ?)

Celle-ci entre dans la cabane où tous les garçons étaient en train de dormir paisiblement, Camille se précipite sur le lit où il était inscrit ''prof'' juste à coté du lit appelé Joyeux. Elle prend Heero par le col et le secoue vivement :

hn ? (Oui ?)

Monsieur des bois, c'est horrible on va essayer de vous tuer, mais le plus horrible c'est que vous dormez à 20h30 !

hn (normal sinon ma mère se fâche !)

Camille qui ne parle pas le ''hn'' couramment même si elle voulait le prendre en deuxième langue sort son dico Français-hn et le feuillette vivement pour comprendre ce qu'Heero voulait dire :

Heero c'est le prince Duo qui m'envoie !

Heero se redresse d'un coup et tourne la tête vers la jeune fille :

que dis-tu ?

il m'envoie te dire que l'on va vous assassiner !

mais c'est atroce !...et alors ?

bin le prince ne veut pas que vous mouriez !

comment compte t'on m'assassiner ?

avec un concours de tir !

UN CONCOURS DE TIR !

ho promettez moi que vous n'irez pas ! Le prince en serait mort de tristesse !

bin je lui promets que vous n'irez pas !

ho merci je peut rentrer tranquille, affirme la fille soulagée, elle sort pour retourner au palais

tu vas y aller hein ? Demande une voix provenant du lit portant le nom de grincheux

pour sur Wuffy, pour sur, je laisse pas tomber une telle chance !

C'EST W-U-F-E-I !

Wufei Barton zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz murmure le lit portant le nom de Simplet

Wufei lance un cousin dans sa direction et se rendort.

Le lendemain, au concours de tir, Le prince Treize est assis sur son trône a côté de celui du prince Duo assez mal à l'aise (la main de Treize sur sa cuisse y est peut être pour quelque chose) :

penses-tu que Heero des bois viendra ? Souffle Treize à Zechs

je pense qu'il s'est déguisé !

tiens y à un cheval qui participe !

ha oui…………..enfin bref il vaut mieux se mettre sur nos gardes, il pourrait se déguiser en n'importe quoi !

L'animateur ordonne aux concurrents de se mettre en place, le concours de tir commence, après vingt minutes, il ne reste que deux concurrents :

il ne reste que deux candidats Fuun Saiki le cheval et la tueuse secrète pour tuer Heero des bois Lady Une !

QUOI ? Hurle Duo, vous avez embauché une tueuse pour Heero des bois ?

oui mais je pensais que le tueur serait le cheval, Zechs es-tu sur qu'Heero des bois est là ?

je suis troublé, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cheval

commencez ! Hurle le présentateur

Dans les gradins, trois hommes déguisés en femmes :

Trowana ?

oui Wuna ?

auriez vous l'obligeance d'enlever votre main délicate de FEMME de dessous ma robe !

je m'en excuse !

hihihihihihihihihihihi

QUATRINA ! Pourriez vous arrêter de vous FOUTRE de moi !

hé les filles ! Vous voudriez pas boire un verre avec nous ? Demande trois hommes (pervers) derrière

TA GUEULE CONNARD ! Hurle Wuna

L'homme attrape délicatement le menton de celle-ci :

j'adore qu'on me résiste !

''PAF''

Le coup est parti tout seul (pas la peine de préciser de qui !) :

c'est ma copine ! S'écrit Trowana

calmez vous les ga…………les filles ! Intervient Quatrina

Trowana prend Wuna sur son épaule et chope le poignet de Quatrina :

on se casse ! J'aime pas leurs tronches !

waw quel punch s'extasie l'homme en se relevant

gros pervers…………….touche pas a mon Wu…………….vais lui péter la tronche…………

bon t'arrêtes de bougonner et tu me repose ! Ordonne Wufei

hé regardez c'est Heero qui a gagné ! Cri Quatre en montrant du doigt un cheval triomphant

c'est Fuun Saiki qui remporte ce tournois ! Hurle le présentateur

mais Zechs, où est Heero ?

je suis désolé monseigneur mais je n'en ai aucune idée

Lady Une pointe alors son revolver vers le cheval content :

NON ATTENTION HEERO ! Hurle Quatre

Celui-ci se retourne et se jette à terre alors que la femme avait essayé de le canarder, Treize se relève précipitamment et hurle :

attrapez ce cheval !

mon dieu, Cam-chan tu ne m'as pas assuré qu'il ne viendrait pas ? S'exclame Duo

tu étais donc au courant Duo ! Rugit Treize en l'empoignant par le poignet

relâche le ! S'écrie le cheval

tu es bien Heero, qu'on lui enlève son déguisement !

hé non chui tout nu en dessous !

c'est très bien, à ce que je sache les chiens ne portent pas de vêtements ! Quant à toi s'exclame t'il à l'attention de Duo, tu m'as trahi, pour la peine nous nous unirons aujourd'hui !

QUOI ? MAIS QUELLE HORRIBLE SENTENCE ! Je t'en conjure si tu me tortures je te promets de ne pas hurler ! (Bin y va beaucoup hurler le Du-chan)

si tu tiens à ce que ce Heero reste en vie accepte !

ne fais rien prince, mon amour ! Hurle Heero

je n'ai pas le choix, je suis tombé sous votre charme petit voleur, j'accepte Treize.

très bien

mais sache que jamais je ne t'aimerais jamais, tu n'auras que mon corps !

ça me va tout à fait !

HEIN !

que l'on prépare la cérémonie !

qu'est ce qu'on fait Trowa ? S'exclame Quatre

il faut sauver Heero !

ça on le savait déjà baka ! Ronchonne Wufei

toi je veux que tu restes ici, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses !

ha non tu vas pas recommencer !

mais………..

je ne suis plus l'enfant que tu protégeais ! Crie t'il

Wufei se met alors à courir vers la place où se déroulerait la cérémonie, et où Heero était prêt à être pendu si jamais le prince Duo changerait d'avis :

Wu revient !

il faut le rejoindre Trowa !

oui mais on pourrait se débarrasser de ces robes non ?

on a pas le temps, aller on y va !

Duo était vêtu d'un costume de fête, il tourne ses yeux améthyste vers Heero et fut frappé de stupeur :

pourquoi a t'il la corde au cou ?

au cas où tu changerais d'avis !

blaaaaaaaa blaaaaaa blaaaaa sermonne le prêtre

allez on se presse ! Rugit Treize

bon d'abord est-ce que quelqu'un est contre ce mariage ? Bien sûr nous ne tiendrons pas compte de l'avis du détenu !

MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII crie une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs

qui êtes vous ? Questionne Treize

Treize ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? S'indigne t'elle en se pendant à son cou

heu……………………

et dire que tu me disais que j'étais la seule personne pour qui ton cœur battait ! Et dire que nous faisions l'amour tous les jours, matin et soir !

mais qui êtes vous ?

La jeune fille se jette encore plus sur lui, le serrant contre sa poitrine et l'embrasse, elle fit un clin d'œil à Duo troublé. Derrière eux un coup de feu se fait entendre, Treize se libère de l'étreinte et se tourne pour apercevoir deux jeunes filles, l'une toute rouge et une autre blonde avec une arme, et qui avait sans doute tiré, soucieux il se tourne vers Heero des bois, celui-ci était libre, la jeune fille avait tiré sur la corde. Treize paniqué se retourne vers la jeune fille qui l'avait embrassé, celle-ci souriait sadiquement :

emparez vous d'e………

non mon chou ! Chuchote Wufei, son arme contre sa tempe

je…………..je ne veux pas mourir !

ha ça, va falloir être très sage alors !

La jeune fille à la mèche rebelle arrive d'un pas décidé vers eux :

tu embrasses cette ordure et pas moi !

arrêtez les ! Ordonne Zechs

Wufei enclenche la détente, et Treize paniqué annule l'ordre de son Shérif

Duo quant à lui, enlève sa cape et la pose délicatement sur les épaules d'Heero :

je suis désolé, j'ai risqué votre vie !

Heero pose son doigt sur les fines lèvres de son petit prince et le remplace pas les siennes :

aï shiteru prince travesti, et même la mort ne m'aurait jamais séparé de toi !

Duo rougit instantanément, troublé, lui donne the best patin de sa life. Toute la cour applaudit :

j'en fait quoi de Treize ? Questionne Wufei avec Trowa pendu au cou

jette le ! S'écrit Quatre on sait pas où ça a traîné !

oui et son larbin aussi ! Propose Heero en mitraillant Zechs du regard

je veux qu'on les enferme à vie dans la chambre de Réléna ! Ordonne Duo

GNAAAAAAAAAAAAN OSKOUR J'AVAIS DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS MOURIREUH !

La foule acclame alors son nouveau dirigeant :

ouais vive le prince Duo on en avait ras le £µ§ ! de ce Treize !

Le soir, au château, tout le monde est à la table royale :

hé bien je vous remercie les amis, vous m'avez drôlement aidé !

mais c'était avec plaisir ! S'exclame Quatre

Heero complètement gaga :

viiiiiiiii

Heero t'arrêtes de dire ''viiiiiii''

mais c'est qui mon roudoudou ? C'est toi ? Demande Duo à son Heero chéri d'amur !

laisse les ! Eux ils sortent ensemble, et ça fait moins longtemps qu'ils se connaissent que nous !

tais toi !

mais Quatre inquiet, que comptes-tu faire ? Vas-tu rester ici ?

je…………………….celui ci regarde Duo dans les yeux, je ne pourrais pas me séparer de lui

donc tu laisses tomber ta vie de vagabond ? Continue Wufei

Heero se lève et se poste derrière Duo, il laisse glisser ses bras autour de son cou :

regarde on est t'y pas mignon Wu ? Moi au moins je ne refoule pas mes sentiments moi !

LA FERME !

t'es même pas cap' de l'avouer maintenant, et tu sais pourquoi hein ? Je t'explique, pasque t'es qu'une M-A-U-V-I-E-T-T-E !

tu…………………

c'est normal que sa couleur qui vire au rouge ? Questionne Duo au blondinet

tout à fait, il ne supporte pas les défis !

RAAAAAAAAAA TU VAS VOIR !

Celui-ci se lève et s'assoit sur les genoux du Trowa boudeur qui suivait pas la conversation :

Wu ?

Celui-ci l'embrasse fougueusement, Trowa qui au début semblait perdu, lui enserre la taille et prolonge le baiser :

hé voila pourquoi c'est moi le héros, chuis le plus malin !

heu…………..sur ce point là même un idiot aurait pu le faire !

tu m'as traité d'idiot là non ?

hééé faudrait les décoller maintenant s'exclame le jeune prince

Quatre s'arme d'un pied de biche :

pas de problème !

et si on s'éclipsait nous ? Propose Heero

Étoiles dans les yeux, et tout chaud dans son corps, Duo accepte.

Fin

**Kyô Maxwell qui fait craquer ses doigts et qui s'étire sur sa chaise: FIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIIIIIIT**

**Duo qui fait un bizou a mewa: t la meilleur**

**Wufei tout bleu:...**

**Kyô Maxwell: Trowa la fic est finie relâche le!**

**Trowa:...(gnan!)**

**Heero:hn!(effet sonore de contentement)**

**Kyô Maxwell: content que sa te plaise **


End file.
